


Knowing you

by Munniwee



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, Possessive Jasper Hale, Reader-Insert, Romance, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munniwee/pseuds/Munniwee
Summary: When a certain blond boy seems to obsess over you, you start obsessing over him.
Relationships: Jasper Hale & Original Male Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Male Character(s), Jasper Hale/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Lenses 'n all

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't read the books, only seen the movies and looked up things on the wiki.  
> I guess the Cullens should have moved out of Forks but we don't like Twilight for the logic.  
> This turned out to be gender neutral though I had a male reader in mind.  
> I don’t know how to feel about it, I’m a bit embarrassed. But I hope you’ll like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't read the books, only seen the movies and looked up things on the wiki.  
> I guess the Cullens should have moved out of Forks but we don't like Twilight for the logic.  
> This turned out to be gender neutral though I had a male reader in mind.  
> I don’t know how to feel about it, I’m a bit embarrassed. But I hope you’ll like it!

(Y/N) = Your Name

You were sitting in history class, the teacher probably traumatizing everyone with how boring he made everything sound.You felt someone staring at you from the back of the class. It wasn't a rare occurrence as of recently. A quick glance behindyour shoulder confirmed what you were thinking. The Hale brother was looking at you again. He was sitting next a little brunette,Alice if you remember correctly. She seemed to be very quietly talking to him with a small smile on her face. You were aware of the Cullens, like everyone else in Forks. You didn't think very much of them. Though if you were being honest,You despised them a little. If it wasn't freaky enough that almost all of them were dating each other, they seemed to always stay together. Like the rest of school wasn't good enough for them.

* * *

When class ended, you sluggishly got all your stuff back in your bag and left. As soon as you entered the hallway, you heard a soft "Wait." You turned around to see none other than the blond Cullen. He seemed uneasy. "You forgot this." You couldn't help but blush hearing his accent. He was holding your scarf. You never wore it but your mother insisted on you taking it anyways. You had to look up a bit to meet his eyes. You noticed that they were almost pure black, when you were sure they were golden not long ago. How pathetic, they even wore lenses to make themselves look even more attractive, as if it was necessary.Suddenly, you felt all the negative emotions leave your mind. You were surprised by the quick change. You looked down, took the scarf from his hands, and let out a small "thanks". You turned back again and walked away.

* * *

From the next day onward, you were pretty much obsessed with the Texas boy. It was now your turn to look at him any chance you got. You couldn't help but notice how close he was with the short haired Cullen. There were rumors about them dating but then again, there were rumors about fairies living in the forest by the school. She hooked her hands on his arm, you looked at the plate of food that didn't as appetizing now that you felt a pang of jealousy slowly creeping in. Once again, the feeling stopped suddenly. You looked up and The boy was looking at you from were he was sitting with his brothers and sisters. After lunch, you went to your locker and got ready for the rest of the day. You let out a quick yelp when you close the door, as a beautiful girl was standing behind it. You didn't hear her coming. You didn't know her name but you knew she was also a Cullen. She had long brown hair, And seemingly like the rest of the family, gorgeous golden eyes. "Hey, you are in the same class as Jasper, right?" She seemed to notice your confusion and a little smile appeared on her statuesque face. "I'm Bella."

You just noticed that eyes were wide opened and still hadn't blink for a good minute. "I-I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you." "So, are you in the same class as Jasper? The blond one that doesn't talk." So that was his name. You only knew him as "Mr. Hale". "Uhm, Yeah." "Great, He had to leave for an appointment, could you take notes for him?" You were confused at the sudden request. "Sure, but isn't Alice in the same class too? It would be easier if she did it." "She has an appointment too." "They both had an appointment at the same time?" "Yes." You were a bit suspicious but you thought of it as a thank you for giving you your scarf. And maybe could get close to him too?

You said a quick goodbye to Bella and got to class. Like promised, you took notes for him. You were thinking of giving it to him the next day. But he never came back. You tried to approach Bella again, but she seemed to disappear from your sight when you blinked. So you kept on taking notes for him. You didn't know why but it felt like the right thing to do.

* * *

After about a week, you finally saw him again. He sat alone in the back. One of the rare class without any other of his siblings. When the bell rang. You took all the courage you had and went to his desk before he left. You held the notes you took for him close to your chest. "H-Hi, uhm you were gone for a while but I took notes for you." You held them out to him. And he looked at you with an expression you didn't quite understood. "But if you don't want them it's okay I guess." You mentally slapped yourself after saying that. You spent more a week taking notes for him and you well intended to give them to him. He Blinked a couple of times before finally taking them. You felt a bit sad, you didn't know what you were expecting, but you hoped it would be more than that. You heart stopped when he said. "That's very kind of you." Your legs felt like jelly but his eyes looking right at you kept you in place. You didn't care if he wore lenses or not. He was the most handsome man you ever seen. "I need to repay you now." "You don't have to." You already embarrassed yourself enough, you had to stop making a fool of yourself because of a stupid crush. "No, I insist." He got up. "May I ask for your number? I'd love to have lunch with you."


	2. La Push, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Jasper doesn't develops as fast as you'd like.  
> And a trip to the beach might jostle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It well past 2 am where I live but I wanted to post this before going to bed.  
> It seems like I'll be doing a serie so, If you like it, I'd really appreciate some feedback <3

You've been meeting each other after school for a few months now. You quickly understood that under the cold facade of the Cullens, they were actually very loving. On the rare occasion that you passed by them in the hallways, they would give you a nod or a small smile. Even though you spent most of the time with Jasper, Alice quickly became a close friend of yours. Sitting next to you in some classes and talking with you every occasion she got. You felt a bit silly for judging them without even talking to them.

They still left without explanation on occasions. The known "explanation" was that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen took them hiking whenever it was sunny. You thought it to be rather weird but never really questioned it. If you were having doubts before, you were now sure that you had a crush on the blond Cullen. The way he looked at you, said your name with his southern accent. And when he called you "darling" your entire body flared bright red.

You were surprised with how talkative he really was. While he still kept some distance with you, you wished you could get closer to him. You had planned to confess your feelings today but the sun decided otherwise. It was probably the hottest of the year so far. To forks standards at least.

You were disappointed.

* * *

Because of the sunny weather, some classmates invited you to go to the beach after school. You didn't know if it was out of pity, but you took them on their offer. You wanted to occupy your mind with anything other than the Cullens, and you knew that's what would happen if you got back home. You sent a text to your parents and got in a van to go to La Push. You knew some of the people that went to the beach. Notably a childhood friend, Elise, who lived close to your house. "It's nice to see you go out (Y/N)!" You smile a little at her antic. A boy that you knew from freshman year turned to you "You'll never find a girlfriend if you stay at home all the time." Your cheeks were turning red. "I know." 

You arrived at the beach faster than expected. You took a deep breath, relishing on the fresh and salty smell that filled your lungs. You liked Forks, despite the town being small. The landscapes were gorgeous. You’ve often fantasized of getting lost in the woods, never to return. And like Daphné, turning into a tree and be part of this wonderful nature forever. 

Lost in thought, You didn’t notice the group of shirtless men coming your way. It was only when your friend tapped your arms that you finally left the realm of your imagination. She leaned in next to you, like she was about to confess her deepest secret. “Look at them!” she said with a quick movement of the head that made you look at the group of men (though teenagers would be more accurate) talking with your classmates. She then continued on gushing. “They are so Handsome, It should be illegal.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at her unabashed comment.

You couldn’t deny the fact that they were, in fact, attractive. But your fascination for the southern boy blinded you from any other distractions. “I guess.” “I guess! Look at those muscles!” You were blushing now. “Why do you want my opinion on this?” “Come on (Y/N), I’ve known you forever.” “What does that mean?” “It means, I know you like them pecs.” You couldn’t believe it. Were you that transparent. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone if your not comfortable, Though I’m a bit disappointed you never told it to me.” Seeing your shocked expression still, she gave you a quick hug. “Now, why don’t we go say hello to those hotties.”

You were still registering what just happened when Elise hooked her arm with yours, and lead you to the group of people talking. “Hey! Where were you.” One of your classmate said. “We were just talking about stuff.” She winked at you. “Okay, well I hope you guys don’t mind but some friends are joining us.” He gestured to the group of shirtless, black haired teens. You noticed they all sported the same tattoo on their shoulder.

Much to your surprise, you really enjoyed your day at the beach. You talked with almost everyone, and learned a bit more about your classmates, even making some new friends. As the day was ending, you all decided to get back home. Unfortunately for you, the ground decided to trick you. Walking a little behind, you tripped on some driftwood. Your head would’ve probably hit the rocks if it weren’t for a very tall and very shirtless boy. “Are you alright?” You could hear the amusement in his voice. You felt very silly being held like a kid because of him being so freakishly tall. “Yeah, sorry I wasn’t looking.” He dropped you gently on the ground and patted your head with a satisfied smile.

* * *

You were dozing off on the way back, much to the amusement of Elise who kept laughing every time your head hit the window, waking you up in the process. Thomas, the driver who you befriended was kind enough to drop you in front of your house. You said goodbye to everyone. Hearing some “we need to do that more often in return.” Elise came out of the van with you. She lived only a couple houses down the street. She went to give you a hug for goodbye but froze before touching. “Who’s he?” She pointed to a familiar blond that was standing in the darkness next to your house. He was looking right at you. You thought you were dreaming, what was he doing here. “A friend. I need to go, I had a great time.” You didn’t leave her the time to say anything and walked to him. Leaving her very confused before heading to her house.

* * *

It was only when you were at arm’s reach that you realized, you never gave him your address. “What are you doing here, I thought you were hiking.”

You couldn’t see it from a distance, but now that you were closer to him, you noticed his concerned expression. “How are you- Alice couldn’t see- so I Just-“ He kept interrupting himself, like something was preventing him from talking.

Suddenly his expression changed to disgust. He held his hand to his nose, hiding part of his lower face in the process “You smell terrible.” “Excuse me!” You were boiling with rage now. You couldn’t understand what was happening and after your long day, you just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

You started to turn to go in your house but he held your shoulder with his free hand. Spinning you to face him again in the process. “What the fuck!?” “Where were you today?” All you rage turned to fear within a second. You were used the mood swings that appeared recently, but it was generally from something bad to good. Not Bad to worse.

“I was at the beach with some friends.” “Which one?” His voice was commending, his accent that you so adored made it almost sound like a threat. “I-I don’t know if you know them, they’re fro-“ He interrupted you “No, Which Beach.” You were even more embarrassed. “La Push.” He flinched at the words. His grip on your shoulder tensing even more. “You can’t go there (Y/N). There’ dangerous people over there. And I can’t protect you.” You were baffled by what he was saying. It felt that the reality you knew was distorting with every passing seconds. “I don’t understand what’s happening”

He finally dropped his hand from his nose and put it and your other shoulder. “I’m sorry, Darlin’.” You felt an unnatural flow of positive energy flowing through you. “Stop!” He lifted his hands from your shoulders. You felt like you just kicked a puppy but you couldn’t take it anymore. You needed to cool off. “Don’t follow me again.” With that you finally got inside and left Jasper alone on your doorstep.


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You face Jasper about what he said.

You woke up the next morning, well rested. You meticulously followed your morning routine. But the sight of your backpack reminded you of the event of last night. You felt a bit guilty for leaving Jasper like that but he was crossing the line. You felt childish when you made the decision of ignoring him if he didn’t apologize to you. Your mother already left for work so you spent the little time you had before going to school eating breakfast with your dad. It took your mind off the numerous ways the day could go. 

* * *

You left home after brushing your teeth and made your way to school. Everything went as usual until history. You dreaded this class, not for the subject but for the teacher you was reciting like an 8 year old. So, you sat at your usual spot and expected Alice to sit next to you as she started to do it for a couple of weeks now. But it was a blond mop of hair that took the free spot next to you.

* * *

He was sitting as straight as a ruler, looking at something in front of him. He seemed uncomfortable. “I’m sorry ‘bout last night.” He was now looking right at you with his black eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” His voice was a wonderful melody to your ears. “I just feel very protective of you.” You got out of your trance when the teacher came into the room, made his way to his desk, and started the class. All this without looking once at the students. Your eyes naturally went back to Jasper, who was waiting for an answer. “I already don’t have a lot of friends; you can’t expect me to never see anyone just ‘cause.” “I’m sorry.” He was looking intensely at you. And you at him. He shifted in his seat and took a very brief look at Alice who sat further away in the back. “Do you want to hang out after school?”

You could see he desperately try to connect with you. But there was still something bugging you. “How did you know where I live?” He didn’t react at that. You thought he would flinch or something. But he didn’t. “I followed you.” You weren’t expecting that. It felt like a weight dropped in your stomach. You took in a shaky breath. “What?! Why?” “I feel very protective of you.” You were getting frustrate again. “You said that enough already, give me a real answer.” He leaned back in his chair, still looking at you. “I didn’t want anything bad happening to you. I really…” He paused and looked down to his lap. You were on the edge of your sit. “…like you.” Again, you weren’t expecting that. Your crush confessing to you in a class with a sluggish teacher, surrounded by sleeping students. “You can’t do that.” This time he “emoted” a bit, if you could call it that. He rose his eyebrows before turning his head to the board. “I mean, you can’t stalk me like that, it’s creepy.” “I’m sorry.” “Stop saying that.” You felt more comfortable now. While you still didn’t like that he followed you without permission, he was apologetic about it, and didn’t try to hide what he did. “I’d love to hang out with you after school.” He perked up and looked at you once more, a small smile on his face. The sight of him, all excited was intoxicating. You cleared your throat. “Where do you want to go?” “Would you like to come to my place?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! It’s a bit short but I’ll try and upload a new (longer) chapter every week. Also, I was thinking: did Bella repeat grades? It’s not said in the movies but she starts her senior year at 18 so…


	4. History's cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend an afternoon with Jasper and learn more about him.

You checked your hair for the fourth time in a row. You already knew most of the Cullens but going in their house felt like invading their privacy.

Jasper had been kind enough drive you there in his car. « It’s a wonder you still have hair with how much you pull on ‘hem »

You dramatically gasped at his remark. He was obviously trying to make you feel more comfortable, and seeing his little smirk made you feel instantly better.

He was now parking in the garage and you couldn’t help but let your mind wander.

You didn’t know why you felt so anxious about going to a friend’s house, you trusted Jasper and his siblings but their entire existence was too much. Too beautiful, too smart, too happy, and every time you started seeing the cracks they were sealed right back again.

* * *

Jasper put a strong hand on your back and led you up the stairs to the house. You always found it strange that they would go on hiking whenever it was sunny, but looking at their house in the middle of the woods with all those windows, it was clear they liked being in the wild.

« Carlisle and Esme are in town with Alice, and the others are having some couples time so it’s just the two of us for now, you don’t have to worry. » Jasper explains as you entered the house. You jokingly slapped him on the chest « Couldn’t you have said that before? »

You truly appreciated their home once you were inside, it was modern but in a cosy way. The many windows giving a view on the vegetation outside continued to pour in the house with the many plants all around. Everything was eerily clean and in it’s place. It felt like walking in a catalogue. « You have a really nice house. » « You think? » He said, tilting his head slightly. God, could he be more adorable?

You try not to look everything too insistently fearing to seem like a creep. He led you to his bedroom as you both chatted about whether Brad Cooper, a douchey classmate of yours, put heels in his shoes or not « his hands are so small though. » He lightly chuckled at your remark and opened the door for you. Feeling shy all of a sudden, you slowly made your way to his room.

* * *

It was well lit thanks to the many windows. The room was very simple, not a lot of furnitures, or decorations. But the opposite would’ve surprised you. The only mess was caused by an abundance of books. The bookshelves were crammed and the few books that littered on the floor reached to a queen-sized bed that seemed out of place.

You turned to face Jasper who was awkwardly standing behind you. He was looking at you expectantly. « So you like books? » « Uhm… Yeah. » He gestured to all the books and quickly stopped when he realize your obvious sarcasm. « Only history really, I don’t know… » « History’s cool. » You smiled at him. Walking a bit further in the room, you noticed an old looking badge sitting proudly on a shelf. « Where did you get this? »He came to stand next to you. « Well, It’s been in my family for a while. » « Isn’t is a bit sexist that you got to keep it and not Rosalie? » He looked at you smirking, taken aback by your remark « Huh? » He cleared his throat and looked back at his badge « Oh, she didn’t want it. »

You spent the rest of the afternoon talking in his room, enjoying each other’s company, when the time came for you to get back home, the sun was starting to get low. You also noticed was still only the two of you. « I still haven’t met your parents. » He looked at you with amusement. « You’re still thinkin’ about that? » « I just don’t want to be rude. » « Don’t worry. Now let’s get you home, darlin’. »

* * *

You spent the way back in a comfortable silence. He pulled over in front of your house and walked you to your door. You both stand in front of each other for a good 10 seconds before he gently pulled you into a hug. In the heat of the moment you stood on your toes to kiss his cheek. Your lips were met with a cold and hard surface. The contact didn’t last long enough for you to fully register, Jasper pushed you back and stared at you. You uttered out a quiet sorry before he left, leaving you alone on the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry for such a long hiatus right after I said I would upload more often, A lot of things happening but that's not the point. It never really made sense to me as of why the vampires weren’t constantly sparkling when they were outside (event if it’s cloudy) so in this fic, they will only sparkle at direct sunlight. I do intend to finish this story though It might be longer than what I thought in the beginning.


	5. Sweet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, late for school, and your crush might've rejected you.

It was dark and cold, the strong smell of chloramines reminded you of your location. You were alone. Yet a feeling of dread invaded your body. You needed to run. The only sound of your unsteady footsteps on the hard floor did nothing to calm you.   
It was catching up on you. The pattern of lockers on your right were repeating and the corridor seemed to stretch. A cold hand harshly grabbed your waist and another your neck. You felt a head looming over your shoulder but no breath. A sharp pain spread from your neck to the rest of your body like a lightning.

* * *

You woke up sweating, trying to catch your breath. You felt disgusting and a look at your phone indicated you that you were also late for school. You rushed threw your morning routine and left in a hurry. Fortunately, the teacher was kind enough to not make a scene when you arrived 5 minutes after the class started.

Now that you had the time to calm down, two things came in mind. First, you didn’t have the time to eat breakfast and you were probably going to regret it. Second, the events of last time flashed back in your memory. There were many ways you could deal with it but you settled on three: You could act like nothing happened and risk that he would still reject you. You could wait for him to make the first step, or, you could try to avoid him, which might be complicated since you would also have to avoid his many siblings.

* * *

The morning classes went by quicker than you would have like them to. And you mindlessly followed the rest of the students to the cafeteria. You had so many thoughts circling in your mind that you couldn’t focus on anything. Thankfully, when you looked up at the tables you noticed a familiar face smiling at you in the distance, beckoning you to come sit with them.

The smile on Elise’s face only seemed to get brighter as you got closer to her. « You looked a bit lost. » You hoped you could finally spend some quality time with your old friend. However, luck wasn’t on your side. Glancing to the left, you saw the Cullens. Quickly you averted your gaze to the food in front of you. Throughout the entire lunch you could feel eyes on you from the other side of the room making it difficult to concentrate on the conversation happening at your table.

* * *

You finished eating before the others and after excusing yourself, decided to go to the bathroom to try and collect yourself. After an involuntarily glance, you noticed that Jasper wasn’t seated with the rest of his family anymore.

You made your way to the bathroom. The weather was very cloudy making it seem like it was already the early evening. You couldn’t help the dread invading your body as you thought of the foggy memories of the dream you had last night.

Once in the bathroom, you went in the furthest stall and seated yourself on the closed toilet. You tried to calm yourself down even though the environnement wasn’t helping.

* * *

After a moment, you heard someone opening the door and make his way near your stall. From the gap underneath the door, you saw boots facing you. When you thought it couldn’t get more awkward, the person decided to knock. Not wanting to make the situation more difficult for you, you simply responded with a sharp « Occupied ». You weren’t expecting to hear a familiar voice saying « Open up, Y/N. » Without thinking, you opened the door to see Jasper looking down at you. His eyes were pitch black. « Jazz, What are you doing here? » He thought for a moment. « I need to ask you something. » His voice sounded serious and the look in his eyes made you want to run away. Words escaped your mouth before you could think about it. « I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t want to make it weird between us. » His face immediately softened. « I should be the one apologizing. » He put his hand on the back of his head and looked at his boots. « I’m not good at this… Meet me in the forest behind the school after class. » You were slightly taken aback by his request. But you straightened back up immediately when he let your eyes again. « Can you keep a secret? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't re-read it but if I don't post this now, I'll never do.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
